Childhood
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: Olivia Benson who's now Sargent Benson of SVU didn't have an easy childhood this is my version of how she grew up with her mother Serena Benson I'm thinking of making it longer but idk if it'll be a one shot yet
1. Chapter 1

Some girls were huddled together in a group. Olivia was walking past "OMG look at her she's the one I was talking about" said one girl "what a freak" said another. Olivia heard these remarks but she kept walking she was used to it by now. No one talked to her they mocked her because of her mother but that was the girls, the boys however thought she was beautiful but they were all afraid of her because she broke a guys nose when he tried to kiss her. "Oh look everyone if it isn't the famous Olivia Benson" a boy said mockingly "shut up" she said "oh what ya gonna do tell your daddy, oh yeah that's right you don't have one" he laughed another boy spoke "you don't deserve to be here you were an accident" he said. A boy pushed his way to the front "leave her alone" he said "oh look a newbie" said a posh girl. "Listen dude her mom is a messed up freak" said a guy "no she's not!" Olivia yelled hitting the boy hard in the face, "it's not my fault is it you can't blame me if your mom is a striper who sleeps with twenty different men" he said. Olivia's lip quivered she wouldn't let them see her cry "actually she wouldn't be a striper if she sleeps with people she'd be a p-" a girl began "shut up Megan" said another girl. Olivia felt the tears fall down her face and she couldn't control it "what's wrong Benson?" asked a boy sarcastically. Olivia couldn't answer she felt like everyone was against her the boy who'd asked her the question coincidentally was the boy who tried to kiss her, Joey he was madly in love with her but he didn't exactly take rejection well. He pushed her against a locker and she hit her head everything around her went blurry there were shouts of Olivia and oh my god and Joey. Girls were squealing guys were awkwardly laughing and the principal ran to her side. "Olivia sweetheart can you hear me?" she asked Olivia slowly opened her eyes she saw the new kid up above her, it took her a second to realise where she was. She held an icepack to her head some blood trickled down her face. "I'll call your mother" the principal said "no" Olivia said quickly but it was too late the principal was gone. "I'm Luke by the way" said the kid. Olivia opened the door to leave "wait!" the boy called "you never told me your name" he said "Olivia" she answered slamming the door, he opened it and followed "so Olivia that's a pretty cool name I'm more of a Sophie person myself" he laughed but Olivia didn't find it funny. She just kept walking until he left.

Olivia walked in the door to see her mother drunk again she was falling all over the place and for a split second she didn't recognise her own daughter. Olivia wasn't surprised it wasn't the first time. She just shut everyone out whenever she needed help for school she'd go to the library and look there she felt like she had to parent herself. Her worst fear, worst cramp, worst nightmare, worst cut or bruise she'd put on a brave face she went through life alone and she preferred it that way. She was so caught up in her own suffering that she paid no attention to the real reason for her mother's drinking. At 12 she didn't understand the who concept of rape and her mom liked it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia felt anger deep inside her towards her mother and she didn't know why, she wondered if it was wrong to feel that way but she couldn't help it. She hated herself for thinking that way she pushed those thoughts aside and decided it was time for once just to admit defeat. "Mom can we talk?" she said her mom turned around with a bottle in her hand "not now Olivia" her mother answered "but I just" her mom stopped her mid sentence )I said not now Olivia! " she yelled in a harsh tone. "Fine it doesn't matter" Olivia muttered walking away she felt so alone like her mother didn't even have time for her and she was probably right in a way. As for Serena of course she cared about Olivia but whenever she looked at her she saw her attacker. She drank to cope with the pain but that just made it worse for both her and Olivia. Little did she know how miserable her daughter actually was. It was another school day and Olivia was working hard but while she was studying at lunch that Luke kid kept talking. "Can you leave me alone?" Olivia asked sarcastically "sure I could but eh I like you what can I say" he answered. "I'm trying to study" she answered coldly. "Sorry" he said then he muttered something out of Olivia's earshot. After some thinking Olivia realised that she shouldn't have said what she said and went to apologise. Luke was sitting with Joey which wasn't good. "What'd you want Benson" Joey snarled "shut it Anderson" Olivia snapped back. Luke stood up clapping his hands slowly "nice act Olivia but we all know who you are and you should be ashamed I mean look at you, you think that if you put on a brave face it'll go away, well newsflash it won't you can't keep running away" he said which Olivia found a bit dramatic but pretty accurate. "Alright just stop you're all sick you know that sick" she said her face turning red with anger. "And why is that?" Joey asked and Olivia knew Luke was brainwashed so she was on her own. "You wanna know how I'm standing here right now well my mom was raped OK r-a-p-e-d raped!" she yelled blinking back tears. The boys mischievous smiles faded they had no idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was the one who was most horrified by the thoughts of it. "I'm so sorry" he said quietly some other boys nodded in agreement but Joey and a small group seemed to think otherwise. "Yeah well if you love her you'll kill yourself" said a chubby boy named Emmett. Olivia stared in disbelief of what he actually just said, he was 2 years younger, she just couldn't picture a 10 year old talking about rape and suicide.

When Olivia walked in the door she saw her mother passed out on the couch with an empty can of beer. This didn't surprise her either. She also saw a knife with moulded butter stuck to it but it was still sharp she picked it up and held it over her mother's motionless body. She thought she'd actually do it when there was a knock at the door " pizza" came a voice. Olivia opened the door to see a teenage girl holding a pizza box "look kid I'm just here for the money where's your mom?" she asked, Olivia bit her lip and grabbed 10 dollars off the table "that OK" she asked the girl nodded. She turned her head to the side "no way you're Olivia right?" Olivia nodded slowly "yeah um well my brother Luke talks about you a lot I mean a lot you're all he talks about since we moved" she said and Olivia couldn't help but smile. The young girl handed back the ten dollars "it's on the house, anyone who makes my brother this happy deserves it" she said Olivia thought maybe she was getting the wrong impression but oh well she had dinner that was the main thing. She sat on the floor and ate some pizza making sure she left some for her mom. She wrote a little note on the pizza box.

Mom I'm going out I'll be back soon enjoy the pizza.

She wondered if her mom would even be able to read it because she was so wasted. That wasn't important anymore Olivia could finally focus on herself for once. She bought a set of clothes for 8 dollars and had 2 left over to buy chocolate and something small she was glad to be away from home.


End file.
